<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 hours by spndeansammylov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336088">24 hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndeansammylov/pseuds/spndeansammylov'>spndeansammylov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Something Made Them Do It, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndeansammylov/pseuds/spndeansammylov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural meets Saw.<br/>In an empty room stood a glass box. Tall and wide enough for two men to stand in. But nothing more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24 hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24 hours</p><p>The fog lifted itself little by little. The surroundings became clearer. But...nothing made any sense. Slowly, Sam raised his eyelids to look around. He couldn't feel much at this point, everything before his eyes was blurry. Sam twitched back, but he couldn't go very far. In front of him there was the back of a head he knew intimately. "Dean!" Panic tried to claw its way out of his stomach, but he couldn't afford to lose his mind.<br/>
A stern voice, much like his father had possessed, told him in his mind 'take in your surroundings', so Sam tried to move his head slowly to the side.</p><p>He was stiff. His hands hung loosely at his sides and Dean... "Dean!" Again, no response. "Dean? Can you hear me? Wake up." No response. 'OK, your surroundings. Look'. Sam moved his head steadily to the left. There was something like a wall before him. A glass wall, just a few feet from his face. His stomach dropped. The right side was the same, a glass wall. And before him, over him and...yes, using his hands he could feel glass directly at his back too, just a few inches behind him. But he was standing. How could he be standing? And Dean stood too. But he was unconscious. It shouldn't be possible so how? He tried to move his left foot forwards, but couldn't. Dizzy and disorientated, it took a while for Sam to realize how he was trapped. A solid, broad metal band was forged around his waist and held him up. As he felt around it, it became clear to him that the metal band was bolted to the glass wall behind his back.</p><p>In an empty room stood a glass box. Tall and wide enough for two men to stand in. But nothing more.</p><p>"Dean, wake up. I..I think we're trapped. Come on, I-." Sam sighed. "I need you here with me."</p><p>A groan from deep in his throat was Dean's first response. He could hear Sam, as if through water. Everything was numb and his voice was dull. "Saaammy?" came the slurred words.</p><p>"Thank God, Dean. C'mon, man, wake up. What's the last thing you can remember?" Dean shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling and tried to take a step forward. But the only thing he accomplished was banging his head into the glass wall before him. "Ah, son of a... What is this crap? Sam? Are you OK?"</p><p>Sam stared at the concrete wall outside of their glass cage trying to spot anything helpful. Was that? Yes! There, in front of them, maybe 6 feet from their glass prison was a screen on the wall. It looked new. It definitely didn't fit in the empty, darkly lit room.</p><p>The numb feeling receded and Sam looked around the box again for a way out. Eventually his gaze fell down at himself again as his eyes widened, and then threw back his head to scowl at the ceiling.<br/>
"Sam? What...What is it? Tell me, man."<br/>
He cleared his throat and had an internal debate on how he could break it to Dean gently.</p><p>"I'm naked. I...ah, and I'm not the only one. You are too."</p><p>Dean's shoulders stiffened. He tried to take a look down at himself, but couldn't get his eyes further than his stomach. Which was naked, as promised.</p><p>"Sam! What's with this sick shit here? What?!"<br/>
"I don't know. OK, let's think about it. What's the last thing we did yesterday? We were at this motel, ahem, 'shady lake inn', right?"<br/>
"Yeah. You were on your laptop and I went to sleep. With a T-shirt AND my boxers on. So, where are they? And where are yours? And why can't I look at you?"</p><p>Dean started to panic.</p><p>He struggled and punched the glass, which only resulted in sore knuckles, but the glass was thick. Only the dull sounds of his punches echoed in the small box. Outside everything was absolutely still.</p><p>"Dude, stop! That won’t do anything. Breathe, Dean. We need to stay calm!"<br/>
Dean tried to take calming breaths.<br/>
"I don't think the glass will break, Dean. Maybe if we push together against it. But there’s no space to lift my feet. And like you, I have a metal band around my waist. Can you raise your knee?"</p><p>Dean's feet stood at the edge of his glass wall, he could only move them a few inches around.<br/>
"No, I can't. How is it we can breathe in this thing, Sam? Can you see an opening anywhere?"<br/>
Sam saw a few air vents and LED Spotlights in the glass ceiling.<br/>
"Yeah, there are air vents build in but I can't see any possible weak spots."<br/>
"Damn. OK, but we have air. Come on, Sammy, can you feel something on the wall behind you? A latch, a keyhole? Anything?"</p><p>Since Dean woke up, Sam had done nothing but feel his way over every reachable surface. He didn’t have a big range of movement, but anything was better than standing there and fighting the sinking feeling of hopelessness.</p><p>The room that surrounded the box was windowless and had thick concrete walls.</p><p>"Sam?"<br/>
Dean's voice was tentative and nothing more than a whisper.<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"I...I think..." If he could get his palm to his face, he would lay it over his eyes.<br/>
Sam saw how Dean's ear tips took on a shade of bright red. "Dean?"<br/>
Dean sucked in a lungful of air and let it all out in a loud exhale. "I think my...my, you know! My junk is not in the box." There, he said it.</p><p>Sam's forehead crumpled. "What do you mean? How could it be outside?"</p><p>"I can feel something like a hole in this wall. My crotch is pressed against it and I can feel my dick resting on something. But it is NOT where it's supposed to be. And that would be here with me!"</p><p>"Okaaay. I don't know?" Sam shrugged. "Maybe if you have to piss so you don't do it in this box?"</p><p>"So what's with your...you know? God dammit!" Dean waved impatiently with his hand on his hip to indicate Sam's lower body.<br/>
"I'm standing directly behind you, Dean. So how could my junk be anywhere else than with me?" Dean could hear Sam's eyes roll.</p><p>"Yeah, OK. So? What then? I take my piss outside, but you can decorate my back with golden showers? I mean, you’re standing here with your junk. No, wait, it gets better. With your NAKED junk straight behind my NAKED ass? Dude, what the fuck?"</p><p>He was right. Sam stood behind his brother, both of them naked as the day they were born.</p><p>Sam didn't have time to respond. At that moment, the screen on the wall outside of the glass cage came to life.</p><p>"Good evening, Sam and Dean Winchester."<br/>
Sam and Dean stared horrified and absolutely speechless at the puppet on the screen.<br/>
"Dude, is that...?" whispered Dean. Sam swallowed and nodded.<br/>
"Yes, that's the puppet from that movie, with the-."</p><p>"Like you can see gentleman, there is no escape possible. So listen closely to my advice, and you will maybe get back to your lives soon. You are both to blind to see what's directly in front of you, and have been all your life. But now, you have to face the truth. Immediately in front of you, Dean, is a funnel. Your pelvis is secured against it with metal bands around your waist and both of your thighs. Your penis is in it securely so that every drop will be measured. But Urine is not the bodily fluid that's important for both of your survival. You can't trick the system, Dean. As you can guess it's your semen that will either be your freedom, or the death sentence for both of you. You both have 24 hours to fill this funnel until this display shows 100%.”</p><p>On the now black screen appeared 0%, then faded back to the puppet.<br/>
"And Sam. Your Brother will need you for this, so you two can survive this together or be trapped here until you both die."</p><p>With that, the screen turned to a big 0%, and showed the remaining time. They had now 23 hours, 59 minutes and the running seconds on it.</p><p>Sam couldn't believe this was real. He tried to think of the first Saw movie he had seen a long time ago. There were cases where they showed how serious the puppet master meant it. He could remember there being two men in this empty bathroom and how the first one by the door had to cut through his foot... Yeah, not helping here. So, what had the thing said? They had 24 hours.</p><p>"You mother fucking creep! Come and talk to me face to face you son of a bitch! There is no way. NO WAY!" Dean was beyond rage. He punched the glass wall to his side and screamed as loud as he could.</p><p>From outside the box you could see how Sam had his eyes closed and took calming breaths. Meanwhile, Dean fumed, his face was puce and his lips moved continuously. But outside there was no sound.</p><p>Inside, Sam's ears started to ring.<br/>
"Dean C’mon. You have to calm down and think how we can make it out of here. We have 24 hours. We can find a way! And if not, maybe you could...you know, make it." Sam stared at the back of Dean's head that was right under his nose. He could smell Dean's shampoo and hair product. He took a calming breath and contemplated if he should lay a calming hand on Dean's back.</p><p>"And how do you think I will be able to not only jerk off in front of my BROTHER and - oh let me make this clear for you." He shoved his hands as much as possible to the sides of the glass and made jazz hands "And WITHOUT my hands! My cock is OUTSIDE, but these hands here? INSIDE! How am I supposed to choke the chicken when I can't touch it?" Dean leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him.<br/>
"I, maybe I?" Sam thought about the video message. Something about how they were both blind? "Dean. Let’s think about it. The Message. The puppet said we’re both to blind to see what's in front of us? So, maybe he doesn’t know we’re Brothers?"</p><p>Dean shook his head and made a long sigh. "So you think that asshole thought we’re, what? In love or something, but to shy to taste the rainbow? Like another one of those creepy motel clerks that tries to shove us in rooms with only one bed or something. But, why? What does he get out of us fucking like bunnies?</p><p>"I don't know! But. No, he must know we’re related. If it's like the movies, the traps are meticulously planned. So, he would have to know we’re brothers." Sam mused out loud. "But how are you supposed to fill the funnel?</p><p>You can't reach it. And me? I, I mean I don't want to have anything to do with your junk dude, but even if I would have to, I would do it. For you, I mean. But, I can't reach it either, or can I?" Sam felt Dean's hipbone under his right palm and let it slide over to his navel. Dean has gone absolutely still under his hand.<br/>
"Ah, Sam?"<br/>
"Relax dude, I won’t grab anything, I’m trying to see if I could reach it. Sam took a calming breath and slid his hand over Dean's happy trail. Now he should be able to..."Damn!"</p><p>"What? What is it?" Dean asked with a distressed high pitched voice.<br/>
"Nothing. Your junk is completely outside of this damn box and I can't even reach the base of it. How is it possible that you can stand so close to the wall that I can't even touch your cock?" Sam was furious. How were they supposed to survive if they couldn't even do what they had to?</p><p>"Oh Sammy, I know you want to see what a real man's junk is supposed to be like, but don't cry. Someday, if you eat your vegetables, maybe-".<br/>
"Dean!"<br/>
"OK, OK. Yeah, I think the wall is curved against me. And these goddamn straps hold me against it. I can't move an inch. You know how I see it? We’re both naked, in this godforsaken box. In the middle of a room without a window or a door as far as I can see. So what? Even if we could get out of here, how could we escape from a room without an exit, Sam? So, let me tell you, this here? It's a death trap. Maybe some pervert is filming us at this exact moment. We’re starring in some pervert’s own personal snuff movie and he gets off if the dudes in the box get their hopes up before the light goes out..."</p><p>Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. There must me something we can’t see. Something we don't think about. I mean, why are we BOTH naked then?"</p><p>For a moment you could have heard a needle drop. Both men tried to turn to each other and said in unison: "No Way!"</p><p>"No fucking way, Sam! Don't you dare! I mean it! I will kill you if you come near me with your gigantic hands or, or THAT!"</p><p>"Hey, it's not like I would want to anyway! But, Dean. The time is running and we don't even know how often you have to, you know, ejaculate into that thing to get to one hundred percent. We have to at least try one time to see how much percent we get after that. There has to be a chance we can make it, so maybe we need only to do it three or four times..."</p><p>"ONLY three or four times? One time, Sam, ONE fucking time would be too much! That's more than enough, ESPECIALLY with my Brother!"</p><p>Dean banged his forehead a couple times against the glass and cursed his life. Only they would have to endure something like that. How is he even supposed to get it up? He isn't gay! He hasn’t thought that way about other guys. He was a lady's man, dammit! He’s never even LOOKED at gay porn. Two dudes were one dick too many in his equation if you asked him. Sure, he had a lot of action in the girls department, but he was pretty vanilla if he thought about it. Hey, what could he say? He liked to worship his partner. To give her the full Winchester experience. To caress her as long as she could stand it and screamed his name at the end. He hadn't even thought about back door shenanigans, especially not on himself. It was an exit, not an entrance!</p><p>"Dean, I could. With my finger, you know. Like that 'Stifler Dude' from the American Pie Movie? You know. A prostate massage?" Sam was sure his face was beet red at this moment. Maybe if he thought about a girl, he could do it. It was only his finger, he could do it. He didn't know if a guy could really enjoy it as much as the movie suggested, he’d never tried it. He wasn't gay, the few girls he was with never asked about anal play. And he had a fulfilled sex life, so he’d never thought about something in his ass. But now he would have to think about something in Dean's ass. His brother’s asshole. He would have to insert his finger in it and, and...</p><p>"Sam? What are you doing? Breathe, dammit!"<br/>
Sam hadn't noticed how labored his breathing had gotten. He took deliberately slow breaths to calm himself down.<br/>
"It's just a finger up your ass, Dean. Now give me your ass, we don't have the time!"</p><p>With that, Sam grabbed Dean's waist with both hands and pulled backwards. "Ahhh, are you crazy? Fuck! I’m stuck here! I can't bend over like that. And I will say it only once, Sam. If you break my dick, I will break you!"</p><p>"OK, OK, sorry." Sam rubbed sheepishly at his neck.<br/>
"We’ll do it slowly. I’ll talk you through it, Dean. I’ll put my finger in your asshole. Then I’ll stimulate your prostate and you should be able to come. Then we’ll see how much percent we will get and then we can plan how we can survive this. But I need you to consent, OK? I won't try anything if you don't want to. We could try to break the glass instead or something. But, I don't think we have any other choice. And we need to make it quick."</p><p>Dean listened carefully to the inflection in Sam's voice. He could hear the fear that had built up. Right now, they both had a hope of an escape if they did this. What would happen if Dean refused? They would die without trying. So, trying was their only chance. "OK". Dean couldn't believe it himself, but he would do it.</p><p>"What? Really?"<br/>
"Yes, dammit, Sam. I said OK. So lets do it!" Sam laid his hand on Dean's back. "But, uhm, try to...you know."<br/>
"Yes, I will be gentle. No inserting of fists."<br/>
"Dude!"<br/>
"Yeah, yeah. OK, try to relax."</p><p>Sam contemplated which hand he should take for this job. He couldn't wash his hand after that, and he would have to live with his finger for the next 24 hours. He decided his right hand was the only solution. He would need the tactile sense, so this job could get quickly done.</p><p>So he placed his right hand on Dean's back and slid it slowly to his right ass cheek. Should he get his other hand to the other cheek to...spread them? He wasn't sure. Maybe he should.</p><p>"Sam! Now would be great!"<br/>
"Yeah, yeah. I'm in the middle of it. Relax and shut up".<br/>
OK, so no left hand. He stuck his right forefinger to Dean's ass crack and let it slowly slide down in search for the furled hole.</p><p>Dean let out an audible gasp, but didn't say anything as Sam found it.<br/>
"It's too dry. I need something."<br/>
Sam's forefinger stood out from his hand as he thought about it if he should get Dean's saliva. It was his asshole, so. No, he didn't want his brother to spit in his hand.</p><p>So Sam spat at Dean's back.<br/>
He only heard Dean's whiny "Duuude" as an afterthought. He had a hole to slick. So he scraped as much of his saliva onto his finger, tried to estimate where Dean's hole would be so that he didn't lose the slick on the way down like he would if he slid his hand along. First, he was a little off, but then he could feel how the hole twitched a little at his touch. He circled it and tried to insert his forefinger. It was unbelievable tight.</p><p>"Dean, try to relax. You’re too tight, I can’t get my finger in."<br/>
Dean's murmured "Sentences you never want to hear from your brother..." got lost as the finger slid in until the first knuckle and Dean let out an inhaled 'aaahh' sound.<br/>
"OK, I'm in."<br/>
"Yeah, Captain Obvious, I know."</p><p>Hot, tender and dry was the sensation Sam got from this. He couldn't believe he had his finger in his brother’s asshole. He gathered more saliva and shoved his finger all the way in as carefully as the time allowed. The sphincter twitched and constricted around his finger. He poked around, but he didn't really know what he was doing here. He knew the prostate should be as big as a walnut and near the bladder. So he would have to press in the direction of Dean's stomach. He was rubbing his finger around as Dean let out a little hiss so Sam concentrated at this special point and pressed circles against it.</p><p>"Sam, I, I don't know, but I think you found it. It’s, yeah, that should be it. It feels, ah, I don't know, it's a little unpleasant? You think someone can really come from this?"</p><p>Sam pressed more firmly against it. "Maybe you need more time to enjoy it. I mean, it's your first time, or isn't it?"<br/>
Dean swallowed and made a conscious effort to make his voice as even as possible. "Yeah, I'm more of a boob then an ass man, if you know what I mean. But I thought you knew what you were doing?"<br/>
"Me? How should I know? Dude, I'm not gay!”<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, Francis. Don't get your panties in a twist. I just thought you and Jess, maybe?"<br/>
"No, I never really thought about anal play. And now shut up and try to get off. The time is running."<br/>
"Jeez...yeah, that will get me there. Don't stop with your dirty talk, dude. I hate to say it, but if this isn't getting better, I'm never gonna get it up, bro."</p><p>Sam could feel the little raspy bump and he pressed and circled his finger more firmly against it. After a while he could hear how Dean's breaths became more pronounced.</p><p>"Do you feel something? I mean, do you have an, uh, an erection?" He snorted. He had his finger in his brother’s asshole, but he had problems with the word 'erection'? Sam shook his head at himself and pressed deeper into the bump.</p><p>"Jeez, yeah. Ah, ah, right there." Dean’s breaths grew deep. First, it wasn't pleasant at all. It burned and the pressure was a little too much to feel anything good enough to get off to. But after a while, he felt how his body relaxed and the rubbing felt like a tingle. Now it felt like he was getting a bladder massage.</p><p>"Sam? I don't, I mean, I think I have to piss. But I'm stiff, I, I can't. Fuck, that's embarrassing. Ah, oh God." Dean groaned, he felt how his ass twitched and he couldn't tell where the tingling came from. His whole body felt foreign. His hands started to prickle. He couldn't get enough breath in his lungs. "Oh God, Sam! Oh Jesus, I think, oh fuck, I'm on edge! Don't stop, gnnnnnn, don't stop!"</p><p>Sam couldn't turn his eyes from Dean's ass cheeks. Dean tried to thrust, but only his cheeks were drawn together. It was like a train wreck, he couldn't look away.</p><p>"Sam? Oh fuck, I'm there, but I can't. I CAN'T" Dean grew desperate. He didn't know what to do. The feeling was so overwhelming, that he felt afraid over it. That was stupid, he knew, but he could only hear himself keening like a dying man. He had his hands pressed near his hipbones on the glass wall. His right side of his face was squashed against it as well. He had too much saliva, could feel how a rivulet tickled over his chin.</p><p>"Dean, you can do it. Not long now, I can feel you. Concentrate on my finger and let go." Dean was beyond words. Every inhale sounded like it came from a racehorse and every exhale was either a moan or a groan. And then he could feel it. His body felt like he drove downhill on a roller coaster and he tried to find purchase with his hands but couldn't. "Ah, oh God, oh, oh, oh GOD, AH, AH, AHNNNGHHH!!!" His pelvis jerked relentlessly against the glass wall and he could feel how he squirted the biggest load of his life trough his dick.</p><p>Sam couldn't believe himself. As Dean grew more and more vocal his own dick began to take notice. After a while he tried to angle his crotch back so his erection wouldn't graze against Dean's ass. But the space was too narrow, so he palmed his left hand over it. Dean was in another world. He had his face against the glass, and Sam could see how his eyes were pressed tightly shut and his mouth wide open. It was, it was… Yes, OK, he had to admit it was arousing. He could either palm himself, but he knew it wouldn't remain at only palming for long. Or he could take his hand away and see what would happen. Dean's hips tried to drill a hole into the glass and Sam couldn't hold back anymore. He let his hard cock free and as Dean shuddered and screamed his release he felt his own eyes pressed close, his body twitched "Fuck, FUCK, DEAN!" and he released his spunk all over Dean's back.</p><p>Dean was sure he had blacked out for a while. His body felt like rubber. If it weren’t for the metal bands he would be a puddle on the floor. Huh, he hadn't felt anything like that ever before. Now he could see why gay men would shove things up their ass. If it was like this every time? OK, first he would never leave the bed and second he wouldn't have lived to see his 30th birthday. An orgasm this intense couldn't be healthy long term.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat.<br/>
"OK, I'm done. What's the verdict?"<br/>
They both looked at the screen.<br/>
"Oh, you've got to be shitting me? That was only worth eighteen percent!? NO! That's not possible. How? HOW am I supposed to make it to one hundred? I mean, what? I have to come like that another five or six times? Are they serious?"<br/>
Dean tried to look behind at Sam, but gave up after a while and spoke to the glass wall in front of him.<br/>
"I mean, what are they thinking? That I'm some nympho or something that can jizz on command? I'm not 16 anymore!"<br/>
"Dude, I don't need to know that."<br/>
"What?!" Dean was irritated. And Sam was too quiet at his back. "OK, then tell me how we get me to fill the tank? Because I don't know if I’ll survive another five like that. I’ll stroke out first! I said it before, this here" Dean circled his finger near his thigh "is a death trap!"</p><p>Sam thought about it. Yeah, it looked rather unpromising, but they had to try it at least.</p><p>"So what? We stand here and wait until we die of thirst? Dean, this is our only chance. And I will try my best to bring you there, OK? Maybe next time we’ll get more?"</p><p>Even as he said it, Sam didn't think that was possible. The first round produced the most. After that a body could only make so much after it had to replenish. If they only got eighteen for the first time, then the next would be maybe sixteen, then fourteen and so on. That would mean Dean would have to come at least six more times... He shook his head. Six more times of that. Twenty four hours sounded like a long time at the beginning. But now? It felt like the time was running out fast.</p><p>"OK, Dean. I know, it will be hard." When Dean didn't react with a typical 'Dean pun', he knew he had to bring the big guns.</p><p>"Dean?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"You know, I love you right?"<br/>
Dean let his head hang loose.<br/>
"You know, I would do anything for you. Now, after all these challenges we coped with? This here? Is only a blip on the radar. I mean, you defeated the Darkness. Just with your personality, Dean. You know. I'm proud of you too, right? We’ve had so much crap, and I mean bags full of crap in our way all our lives. And every time it looked a lot like it was the end of the rope for us. But here we are. Standing, breathing, living. And together. Like you said, Dean. As long as we’re together. We can make it. There has to be a way. And even if not. Then we keep fighting until the end. What do you say, Dean? If we go down, we go down swinging?"</p><p>Dean listened closely to every word. Yeah, that was their life. They’d had to cope with one crap after another. But Sam was right; they kept on living. OK, sometimes with a little detour...but they came back. Eventually. Every time. They could do this. Or at least try.<br/>
"Sam?"<br/>
"Yes, Dean?"<br/>
"That was so beautiful. You had me at hello."<br/>
“Yeah yeah, shut up, jerk.” Sam punched Dean's shoulder blade. Dean smiled fondly.</p><p>After a while Dean began to squirm. "Dude?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"How much did you spit on me? It feels like a lama had a field day on my back!"<br/>
"Ahm".<br/>
"That's all I get? Wipe it off of me. That's so gross! The things I have to endure..."<br/>
"Yeah, I will, I..." Sam held his hands over Dean's back and thought where or how he should wipe his spunk off of Dean's skin.</p><p>Sam surrendered. "You know what? We’ll leave it there for the next time, OK? Yeah, the..ah..spit will have to do. And you know, we should try again soon anyway. We don't have water, or do we? No, we haven't, so I'm sure it's better if we leave it there before my...ah...mouth get’s too dry to spit more. OK?"<br/>
"Sam?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Please don't talk about your spit anymore..."<br/>
"OK."</p><p>They stood the next minutes in silence.<br/>
Dean sighed. "So...time for round 2?"<br/>
"Ready if you are, Dean."</p><p>Sam waited for Dean's nod and scraped his sperm from Dean's back with a wide swipe. The hole felt hotter than before, but also looser.<br/>
"Dean, I don't need to prep you this time, so here it comes". His finger slid almost without any resistance to his last knuckle. He heard his brother hiss, but felt for the now known bump.<br/>
"There you are. OK, Dean. Ready?"<br/>
"Yeah, OK. Give it to me big boy."<br/>
"Porno talk, seriously?"<br/>
"Yeah, too weird right now, right? OK, I’ll shut it. Go on."</p><p>Sam's finger felt a little raw after a while. This was only the second time, so he was pretty sure his wrist and his finger would need a few days of rest after they survived. If his finger felt like this after just this short of time, how must Dean's ass feel? He glanced at where his finger did a "come here" motion in the hot cavern. From behind, he couldn't really differ if the buttocks belonged to a - granted - a very muscular woman or his brother. And he had a really nice apple bottom if he thought about it. He could see how the muscles reacted every time he varied the pressure and the width of his circles.</p><p>Dean swallowed. Already he felt like he had done this all day, but it was only the second time. He was so oversensitive, that after a few minutes his body began to prickle.</p><p>"Ah, faster, I'm close already!"<br/>
Sam obeyed and started to press in tiny circles against it. Dean's muscles contracted and began their aborted thrusting movements. Now it wouldn't take long for Dean to come. Sam waited for the little hiccup sounds. Ah yes, there they were. Not long now.</p><p>Sam sighed. His cock stood to attention again, but he refused to do anything about it. This was his brother. And it wasn't about fun. This was pure survival. How could he take pleasure in something like this? He willed his erection down, and concentrated on Dean's small movements.</p><p>"Yeah, there! Don't! Don't stop. Ah, Oh God, Sam. Yeah, Sam, ah, ah, Ahhgnnnn" Dean tried to shoot his load as quiet as he could but prostate orgasms were so foreign to him. He couldn't control his mouth. He didn't know what he was saying in his last seconds, but he bit his lip at the end so he wouldn't scream his release. It was half painful and half the best feeling he’d ever gotten from sex.</p><p>But, this, he would only confess to himself in his mind. He was embarrassed. He came twice with his brother’s finger up his ass. And with the best orgasms ever. Maybe, if -no, not if - WHEN they would survive this, he would buy something for his private sessions so to speak. He hadn't had a woman in a while. So maybe he should allow his palm a little rest and try something for his prostate? Some sex toy as small as Sam's finger.</p><p>"Sam?"<br/>
Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah?"<br/>
"My head is too heavy. How much are we?"<br/>
"Ahm". Sam looked closely, and sighed. "We've thirty two percent".<br/>
That was 2 points lower than he expected. If this would continue, they wouldn't make it. He didn't think Dean could come eight or nine times without a heart attack.<br/>
Dean felt fatigue pull like lead at his limps. "OK, but, I need a little time out. I don't think 'little Dean' is up for round three anytime soon."<br/>
"Sure". Sam was distracted. He had a hard on and tried to angle it away from Dean. His palm felt good on it, but he wouldn't. No. The first time happened because it was unexpected how Dean would react to his massage. So his own body was unprepared for what was to come. But now, he knew. And he had to be stronger than his body. It was a weird situation, that was all. And his brother was a man. He wouldn't get stiff from that. He didn't find men attractive. OK, Dean was handsome. Even he could see that. But, he wasn't attracted to him. Or was he? He didn't know anymore. His hard on ached but he was able to will it into submission and grew soft after some time.<br/>
If he thought he had to make Dean come at least six more times... He dreaded how his body would react to it.</p><p>"Dean?"<br/>
Dean sighed. "Yeah, I know. We don't have the time. But, I." Another sigh. "I think this will get really painful, really soon. I mean. The orgasms until now? Yeah, top class. But, I was feeling already raw, you know, down there. So, maybe you could not try to drill another hole in me or something?"</p><p>Sam looked at his hand and thought it was only one finger. How could he be gentler than that? So, little pressure and waiting it was.<br/>
"OK, sure. I'll try. Are you ready?"<br/>
"No, not really. But, we'll see."</p><p>Sam hadn't more spunk left on Dean, so he spit on his hand and inserted his finger. Dean was unbelievable hot and now a little puffy. Poor hole. So he gently tried to touch as little as possible on his way to the prostate and pressed only gently against it.</p><p>Dean let out a loud hiss. "Ah, Fuck!"<br/>
"How does it feel?"<br/>
Dean squirmed and tried to escape the prodding finger, what was impossible in this cramped space. But his body tried to shy away from Sam, he couldn't hold still anymore. It hurt.<br/>
"Sam. I...it. It hurts, OK. I don't know, can't you prod against it more from the outside or something? I don't think my ass is ready for another round now."<br/>
Sam stopped and pulled his finger out. Before the hole could close again, he could see how bright red it was on the inside. Huh, he thought he had only moved his fingertip, but apparently he moved his whole finger. With only spit and his spunk as lube, it couldn't be comfortable in this sensitive area to rub against as long as they did.</p><p>"Yeah, I see it, Dean. I could try to find other zones on you if you want to try it? I mean, since your balls are outside I've to find another one?"<br/>
Dean thought about it. Sam's finger up there was bad enough, now he would have him all over his body. But, he didn't think he could stand the prostate poking so soon after two orgasms. He was oversensitive, it wasn't arousing at all.</p><p>"OK, let's try it. Ah, my ears and throat are pretty sensitive. And. OK, yeah, my nipples too. Maybe you could work with that for a while?"</p><p>Sam rested his right hand on Dean's back and put his left on Dean's waist over the metal. His forehead leaned against the back of Dean's head. Both hands caressed their particular areal and he could feel how Dean relaxed.<br/>
"Lean as much back as you can and lay your head against my shoulder".</p><p> </p><p>Dean attempted to relax as much as possible in this position and expanded his neck for Sam.</p><p>Dean's skin felt soft under his touch. Sam's hands strayed from their path and soon he found himself caress every reachable surface of skin. The hairs on Dean's arms were really soft. Softer than his own dark ones. They were like silky feathers, so soft. Dean let out a long sigh and relaxed against the touch.</p><p>Dean thought about how weird it must look from the outside. How his brother would touch him all over, but he couldn't care. It was nice. Yes, he could get intimacy from his one night stands and girls tended to cuddle anyway. But for him, it was always for the girls pleasure. And a few hours wasn't enough to know a person and to trust someone completely to let his guard down. It had been a near thing with Lisa. But after he spent this hellish year with drinking, mourning, and then trying to live with his pain, he was only just beginning to let Lisa see a little from his real self. That was a long time ago now, and he never felt that somebody would want to take care of him. He felt how Sam twisted a nipple and let out a little moan.</p><p>The sound broke the fragile mood and he came to his senses. That was his brother behind him. He wanted his little brother to take care of him? What? Sexually? He didn't know anymore. It was ridiculous. He was standing here, now he could feel with a hard on, because his little brother was caressing him. It stung a little, but he couldn't get too emotionally tied to this situation. He had to toe the line at emotions. They had to do what they had to, and after that they would both need a night with lots of alcohol and then forget it ever happened.</p><p>"OK, C'mon Sam. Let's try if we can break the world record and put your finger to good use". He wiggled his ass as well as he could and swallowed the nervous feeling he had in his stomach. They could forget about it. They were the masters of suppression, their relationship would survive this.</p><p>Sam got a little lost in the silky feeling of Dean's skin. And the freckles looked somehow...cute? He didn't know. It was all so disconcerting. He knew his brother all his life, but this. This was something completely different. He had never thought that his big brother, most of the time bigger than life itself, could be so... How should he describe it? Vulnerable? Yeah, that was the word he searched for. His brother felt vulnerable in his arms.</p><p>Sam felt how Dean relaxed and relished in the feeling of Dean's trust in him. Sam could feel how his brother let his guard completely down and let himself enjoy this moment. OK, this was an exceptional case, but he missed the feeling of nearness to his brother.</p><p>When he remembered back, as he was a child Dean always looked after him. John wasn't often there for them, so Dean did his best to make sure Sam had everything he needed. Dean hugged him a lot, or scratched his scalp if they watched a movie together on the couch or something. But after a while their Dad insisted they were big boys. And big boys didn't cuddle with their brother’s. So they learned to cope. An 'I love you' felt weird after a while, so the first time he said 'jerk' he had a big grin on his face. Dean came soon up with 'bitch', but his eyes crinkled as he said it. This was their manifestation of their brotherly affection. But even this got lost after a while.</p><p>Now, it was only an awkward pat on the shoulder or a 'one hug per death' only. So, it felt nice to have his brother in his arms. And nobody had to know how much he enjoyed it.</p><p>Sam marveled at Dean's nipple. How it perked right up under his touch, but Dean squirmed out of his arms and got into position with his forehead against the glass.</p><p>Sam sighed internally, but knew Dean was right. They hadn't time for this and even when. He shouldn't touch his brother for his own pleasure. They had to, plain and simple.</p><p>So he got to work.</p><p>Dean felt too much at first, but after a while, his prostate felt like it went numb or something. Sam tried his best but the good feeling that had spread in his body was gradually receding. Now, he stood there with only a semi hard on and waited for the good feeling to return. Which, didn't.</p><p>Ah fuck it. "Sam? What did you do? It doesn't feel good anymore." Dean complained, but knew it had nothing to do with Sam, it was plain and simple his body was in sensation overload. But, he was in a tight spot. He felt like he had to perform and it wasn't only a feeling. If he didn't, they would die. Talk about pressure.</p><p>"Dean." Sam felt how Dean gradually got tenser. "If you think about it too much, you will never relax, man.<br/>
"Easier said than done".<br/>
"Yeah, I know. But, trust me, OK?"<br/>
Dean would trust Sam with his life. But in this situation, with literally his ass on the line, he didn't know what Sam and the big brain of his did come up with.<br/>
"You trust me, do you Dean?"<br/>
"Yeah, sure I trust you. But." Dean sighed. "OK, do whatever you think you have to. This here sucks..."</p><p>Sam took his left forefinger into his mouth, reached around Dean to his left nipple and stroked it. Quickly he got a rhythm going, every time he circled the prostate his left finger did the same with Dean's nipple.</p><p>Dean leaned the back of his head against Sam and concentrated on the feeling. This felt good. His cock blurted a drop of pre-come and he lost himself in the sensation. Soon, he was panting and rolling his head against Sam's broad chest.</p><p>"Mhm, Sam. Yeah, like that". Dean didn't think about what he was saying anymore. He placed his hand on Sam's thigh behind him and held on as he felt how the pressure build up almost too much to bear. "Ah, Sam, Sammy, ah, oh God". Dean pressed as hard as he could against Sam's chest and with a loud exhale he spurted his release against the glass construction.</p><p>Sam couldn't hold back anymore. He has been hard since the last time. And now he could feel how every muscle in Dean tensed. Sam heard Dean whisper his name and was gone. He couldn't care anymore, he had to. So, he pressed his hand against Dean's chest, circled his thumb against the nipple and pressed Dean as hard as he could against his chest. His finger thrusted against the prostate and his hips developed a life of its own. Sam thrust hard against Dean's back and tried to stifle his moans. But after this long, he couldn't hold back. "Yeah, Dean. Come on, come for me. Yeah, ah, ah, come. Yeah, oh, oh Fuck!" And he spurted against Dean's back again.</p><p>As he came to himself, he realized how this must look for Dean. His brother lay slumped against him, apparently out for the count. Maybe...yeah, he had to try it at least. So he lifted Dean from his chest and leaned him against the wall. Swiftly, he swiped Dean's back free of his spunk and smeared it against his own, so Dean wouldn't feel it when he would wake up again.</p><p>A quick look at the screen and Sam could feel hope blossom in his body. They had now forty-eight percent. So, this session got them sixteen percent and not only fourteen like before. What changed? Technically, they should have got after the last fourteen, maybe twelve, but now they got rather more than less. Sam pondered about it until Dean groaned.</p><p>"Is it over?" Dean asked groggily. He was slumped against the wall, his eyelids were too heavy to lift and the muscles in his back screamed at him. This position got more uncomfortably every damn minute that elapsed.</p><p>"Welcome back to the living, Dean."</p><p>Huh? Was Sam...grinning? "What is it, man? Was my orgasm literally glass shattering or why are you so cheerful?"<br/>
"Look at the screen, Dean. I think we can really make it. Look, we've got forty-eight percent already. And we even have another eighteen hours to go. We can get through this!"</p><p>Sam felt like a big weight lifted from his shoulders. First, he wasn't really confident that they could make it. But now, it wasn't so far fetched to survive this day.</p><p>"Ah, FUCK!" Dean gritted his teeth.<br/>
"Dean? What is it? Are you hurt?<br/>
Dean cringed. "My back. Oh fuck, cramp... Sam!"<br/>
"Where is it? Here?" Sam rubbed the tense muscles on Dean's back and tried to reach as much as possible. After a while he felt how Dean relaxed gradually.<br/>
"Dean, I think you should lean against me again, OK? I mean this position is hell on your back. Also, you get slowly dehydrated and you got a lot of tensing going on while you come. So, try to shift more and I'll support you. Now go on, try to lift your left arm as high as you can get it."</p><p>Dean pressed his arm at the corner of the wall, twisted his upper part of his body as much to the right as he could manage and squeezed his left arm above him. He let out a relieved exhale.</p><p>"OK, so now lean it on my shoulder. Good. Now, how is it on your back?" Sam massaged his lower back in a slow sweeping motion. "Awesome". They stood there in silence and let the change in position brighten Dean's mood.</p><p>Sam thought about how nice it felt to have Dean lean against him. That he could take care of his brother for a change. It was so rare, so special. He would never say it out loud, but he sure liked it to be the little brother in their relationship.</p><p>He knew Dean would be there for him, every time. Sure, there were times he couldn't stand it, felt like he was not enough for Dean or as he was young for their Dad. But these times were long gone. Dean and him both worked better together and he knew, this was it for him. If they would make it to their old age, then he wanted two rocking chairs side by side. This was his image of the future. But Dean was the typical older brother. Dean shouldered every burden so Sam could have a little normal in their life. But even if this here and now was a weird situation, Dean could pass the burden to Sam's shoulders for once. And trust him.</p><p>"Sam?"<br/>
Sam smiled fondly down at the profile of Dean's nose. "Yes, Dean?"<br/>
"Have you found a weapon or are you just happy to see me?"</p><p>Sam's smile slipped from his face. What? Oh my God. He was so relaxed, he didn't realize how his cock was pressed against Dean's upper part of his buttocks. He didn't know how it was even possible for him to be able to get it even up again after this little of time!</p><p>"I, I...it isn't, I..." He didn't know what to say. What COULD he say in this situation? So, apparently I'm gay now because I fingered my brother to three orgasms? He was so not going there. So he tried for nonchalant.</p><p>"So what?" Sam shrugged and felt his forehead wrinkle. "It's a typical, normal body reaction, Dean. Closed space, body heat, and not to mention the stress!"</p><p>Dean's first reaction was disbelief. What does it say about him to feel his brother’s erection press against his back and... Yeah, OK, and LIKE it. It felt nice to feel this close for once. They had a bunch of shit going on most of the time in their life. This felt like a breather. He snorted to himself. Yeah, a breather until maybe their last breath...</p><p>Dean tried to act nonchalant. "Dude, relax. I know I'm irresistible."<br/>
"Seriously, Dean?"<br/>
Dean sighed. "Could we maybe for once not discuss something to death? I mean, I get it. This here is a state of emergency. And" - he cracked a smile - "so it will remain in the family."<br/>
Sam contorted his face. "Dude, gross!"</p><p>Dean's chuckle rose to a full body laughter. Sam couldn't fight his exasperated smile. But after a while, the seriousness of their situation got the upper hand and their smiles and chuckles turned eventually to darker thoughts.</p><p>Sam cleared his throat. "C'mon Dean. You up for round four? The sooner we're out of here the better, right? We'll pack our things and drive back to the bunker and sleep for at least a whole week.<br/>
Dean nodded, but then a thought came to his mind and he scrambled back from Sam so he could stay as straight as possible in their glass cage.</p><p>"Oh, Fuck, Sam! If these sons of bitches touched my baby! Oh God, what if... and I left her in the parking lot, where... Oh, I'll fucking KILL them..." Dean's breathing got out of control.</p><p>"Dean? Dean! Snap out of it, man! Nobody has done anything to her. When we're out of here, we'll drive with your baby the extra long route so you two can spend more time together. And you will see she will be as good as new. OK?"<br/>
Dean threw his head back and groaned the groan of the recently widowed.<br/>
He sighed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"So, let's get this show on the road." Sam waited for Dean to get in position.<br/>
"Ah, Sam? How should I...?" He stood awkwardly with his left arm over his head and tried to look as good as he could at Sam's right side of his face.</p><p>"If you like I can lean left and you wrap your arm around my neck?"<br/>
They got in position and Dean could see Sam's face for the first time since they stood there. Sam smiled a little unsure at Dean. Now he would be able to see Dean's face while he made him come. Maybe this wasn't so a good idea after all.</p><p>"Hey, there." Dean was nervous. Before, he could lean against the glass and only felt Sam on his back. But now his face was mere inches from his. On the other hand, his back was killing him and this position relieved some of the tension in it.</p><p>Sam chuckled with nerves and placed his left hand wide across Dean's broad chest directly over his right nipple.</p><p>"OK, let's try it like this, OK?"<br/>
Dean had closed his eyes and nodded.<br/>
He could hear how Sam spit two times in his right hand while the left one fondled his pectoral muscle.</p><p>"I'll try something different, OK Dean?"<br/>
"Mhmm" was Dean's only response. He felt how Sam rubbed a finger a few times over his hole, but didn't go any further. It felt really good and he relaxed at the touch.<br/>
"Does it feel good?"<br/>
Dean nodded again. He had never thought that this could feel so intimate. His whole body felt Sam's touch.</p><p>Dean breathes a "Mhm, yeah" and then blocked everything else out for a moment. He felt how Sam caressed his asshole. His finger rubbed circles around it and it was good. The same movement, had his nipple as hard as it could get and he tucked his head under Sam's chin. This position was so intimate. He felt cared for and lov.. No, not going there.</p><p>He stroked his cheek against Sam's muscular chest and breathed deep his brother’s familiar smell.</p><p>"Oh, God Sam, that's good." Dean's lips ghosted over Sam's chest and he felt how they tingled. The chest under his lips began to increase the speed of movement. So were the circular motions on his hole and nipple. Dean groaned into Sam's skin. That felt so good. It was a full body sensation. He could hear how his breathing rate got higher and higher.</p><p>After a while he was panting, but the sensation remained at the same level. He craved his peak, but he couldn't get there.<br/>
Sam could probably sense it, 'cause of this he began to stroke as much around his hole as he could reach. It felt amazing. Dean spread his legs a little wider and felt how Sam's finger circled back to his hole.</p><p>It seemed like his nipple had a direct line to his cock, he could feel how a stinging pull builds up in his underbelly. Now, Dean got restless. He rubbed his lips against Sam's skin and his loud panting breaths filled the box. Sam's movement got faster and to add something new to the mix he dipped his fingertip after every circle in the silky hole.</p><p>And Dean couldn't hold it back anymore.</p><p>His pelvis thrusted against his bindings and he heard himself moaning. It felt absolutely and overwhelmingly good.</p><p>"Sam, oh God, yeah, so good, so good. Please, make me come. I need it so bad, please, Sam. Sammy, ah, yeah, oh God fuck me, baby, come on. Yeah, oh Fuck, Fuck, yeah, Nggghhaah..nghh,nghh." He spurted with gritted teeth the most hurtful but also amazing orgasm of his life through his cock.</p><p>Sam was so hard, it hurt. Oh, good the noises Dean made. And what he said. Oh, God, Sam was blindingly hard, he needed it now. So he let go of Dean's nipple and reached for his own cock and thrusted furiously in his hand.</p><p>Dean felt the change in position and opened his eyes. He was greeted with Sam's cock fucking his own palm. The sight was something he didn't know could be this fascinating.</p><p>"Yeah, Sam. C'mon."<br/>
"Dean!" Oh, God Dean was conscious. But Sam was too far gone, he couldn't stop it. A few thrusts and it would be over.<br/>
"Show me, Sammy. Come for me".<br/>
And Sam came with a harsh cry on his lips, his eyes locked with his brother's.</p><p>After a while it was over and his brain got online again.<br/>
Shit, shit, shit. What had he done? Oh, God, what must Dean think of him now? He was such a freak who got off at his brother’s words. Words he surely meant mockingly, but his brain was too sex depraved, so he masturbated a few inches from Dean's face? What? Was he crazy? His brother was not only in the same room, no, he had front row seats and saw everything!</p><p>Sam was more than mortified. He groaned and banged his head against the wall behind him.</p><p>Dean saw Sam's reaction and thought about what he had just done. Apparently, all his blood had rushed south and his oxygen depraved brain thought it would be funny to spew sex talk at his little brother. At the next thought, his face drained of all his colors.</p><p>Oh fuck, Sam was going to hate him after that.</p><p>Dean was livid.<br/>
He knew it! They couldn't EVER have a reprieve. No, here they were. Standing in a damn box and he had to jerk off to the amusement of some perverted son of a bitch!<br/>
And after that? He would have to be the one who had to stand in the heap of crap their life had become.</p><p>"Sam, I..." His throat constricted. He wasn't good at apologies. Normally, he would buy Sam a Frappuccino vanilla latte or some frou frou shit and Sam would know what he meant. But now?</p><p>Sam harrumphed.<br/>
"Yeah, so. The count?" He wouldn't look Dean in the eye. It was especially awkward in the position they were, but he couldn't. He didn't want to think about it now. Or ever. The air felt heavy and he had to tell himself they had enough oxygen in this damn box, so they wouldn't suffocate. No, this pressing feeling he had? All by himself.</p><p>Dean nodded, scrambled out of Sam's embrace and concentrated on the screen.<br/>
"We got sixty-three percent. So, ...yeah." Dean's voice was flat. They should be happy. But.<br/>
It was all too much, so he stared at the wall before him and didn't say anything more. His thoughts circled around one true fact. Sam would hate him for that. He felt like such a burden at that moment. Why couldn't it already be over?</p><p>Sam felt like shit. Dean, standing before him and looking like he didn't want to be in the same room as him? Yeah, that hurt. A lot. He would give anything to make the last minutes undone. No, make it the last day. Why couldn't they have stayed at another motel, or better, another state? Why did they have to be in this position, now, after they got for the first time in their life a little reprieve? No. They couldn't be happy for once. Life itself would make sure of it. 'Oh, see these Winchesters? They are happy. Let's do something about it.' And look where it brought them. A freaking box in the middle of God knows where and he had jerked off in front off his brother. ‘Because of his brother'. The voice in his mind told him. And had he already mentioned his brother had to watch?</p><p>Desperation filled the room. From the outside you could see how one brother stared at the wall while the other had his eyes closed and leaned dejected against it.</p><p>"Dean, maybe you could take a nap? We've to go at least three more times and about thirteen hours of time. So. I'll stay awake and watch out. OK?"</p><p>Dean snorted. Yeah, send your brother to sleep if you can't stand him. His heart twinged with anguish. But he nodded and tried to find a position that would allow him to rest without breaking his back, but couldn't find any without leaning against his brother. Which he tried to avoid.</p><p>Sam watched as Dean leaned every few minutes in another position against the glass and felt rejected. He knew this feeling well, it was his companion for a long time now. But, it got better. And that was the tricky part. If you forget how it felt, it comes back twice as hard as before. What would he have when they survived this? His brother couldn't even look him in the eyes.</p><p>Realistically speaking, what had he thought would happen when this was over? He could be glad if Dean - the ever caring big brother - would drive Sam back to the bunker so he could pack his shit. Maybe, after some time they could forget about it or pretend to. A life on his own. Sam cringed internally. It was something he craved as a teenager. And maybe sometimes even with Dean on the road. He had tasted the free life as Dean was in Purgatory. Something he couldn't forgive himself even if Dean had. But, now? He couldn't think about a life without Dean. The car, Dean's baby felt like a home to him now and even the bunker became one after all this time. Even if every creature out there knew apparently about their supposedly hidden sanctuary.</p><p>Sam closed his eyes. The feeling of despair was like ash on his tongue what remembered him, his mouth was just as dry. What would he give about a glass of water right now. But it was possibly better than to have to take a leak in this box. Yeah, look at the silver lining. You will have to live a lonely life, but at least you didn't have to soil your prison cell.</p><p>Inside were two brother’s, both with closed eyes.<br/>
Outside, the clock was ticking.</p><p>Sam woke with a start. Had he? Oh, no! He hit Dean's back.<br/>
"Dean! Wake up! Shit, I fell asleep!"<br/>
Dean woke gradually. He felt exhausted. He heard the panic in Sam's voice and willed his eyes to open.<br/>
"Sam, what's up? You peed yourself?"<br/>
"What? No! We were BOTH asleep."<br/>
It hit Sam at this moment. First happened the...the accident. How he would caption it in his mind - and now this? He was such a disappointment.</p><p>"Yeah, so? Don't sweat it, Sam. Apparently, we needed both a little rest." Dean yawned. "So how long were we out? Couldn't have been more than two or three hours anyway.</p><p>Sam swallowed audibly. Actually, it was more than that.<br/>
"We've only five hours left."</p><p>Dean stilled. "Dammit, Sam! Don't tell me we slept for eight hours? I hadn't slept that long since I was in high school." He shook his head and took a deep breath. OK, they could still make it. He would have to perform maybe only three more times so, five hours? Was manageable. Dean turned to look at Sam, but decided against it in mid-turn and spoke to the wall before him.</p><p>"C'mon Sam. We needed the rest, we can still make it."</p><p>Sam's mood was at the lowest right now. Yeah, maybe they needed the sleep, but he was the one that had to watch out for Dean. What if. What if someone had come into the room, or the screen was running out of time, or the air vents went out and he didn't notice. He had been in charge. He had to be awake, take care of Dean since it was always the other way around and help to get as soon as possible out of here. And now? They had to rush it.</p><p>Sam sighed, took a deep breath, nodded dejectedly and touched Dean's back with less vigor than before they had fallen asleep.</p><p>Dean's heart sunk into his stomach. He had almost forgotten. But now, yeah, he heard that sigh. Sam didn't want to be here with him anymore. Couldn't stand to do this sick shit to his own brother. 'Not as sick as you couldn't get off on it' he thought dejected. But they had to do this. He would grit his teeth and they would march out of here.</p><p>Dean got in position.<br/>
As Sam's finger touched his hole, he wanted to scream, but he deflected it in a full body shudder. Holy shit, his ass felt like it was on fire.<br/>
"Dean?"<br/>
"Go on, Sam."<br/>
"But you-."<br/>
"I said, go on."<br/>
Sam didn't say more.</p><p>It was clear, Dean loaded his touch, but had to endure it. So he would make it as quick as possible for both of them and Dean could be free of him soon.</p><p>Sam stroked the prostate and marveled how tightly clenched Dean's ass cheeks and tunnel were. He couldn't make much movement, so tiny circles and more pressure had to do it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dean was sweating. His hole was so oversensitive, every stab wound felt better than that! Tiny whimpers escaped him as he couldn't hold them back anymore and his cock stayed stubbornly flaccid. It was excruciating. His eyes and ass were pressed tightly shut. He sweated buckets, and his hands were in fists at his sides. A metallic flavor spread in his mouth and he knew he had bit his lip to hold the noises in.</p><p>Sam concentrated to get Dean off as fast as possible. He noticed Dean's panting was a little off and his hole was puffy enough to know it couldn't be a ple...</p><p>"Oh, God, Sam, please, stop. Just STOP!" A few tears streamed down his face and he felt humiliated.</p><p>Sam was torn out of his concentration and looked horrified at his brother’s back for the first time since he started this session. Dean was drenched in sweat and was heaving for breath.</p><p>"Oh God, Dean! Did I hurt you?" Sam feared he had perforated Dean's intestines or something. It was a possibility with the amount of time he had rubbed against it. Oh God, what if?<br/>
"Sam." Dean pressed through clenched teeth. "It's not your fault, OK. It's mine."<br/>
"What, no!"<br/>
"Yes, dammit. I can't, OK?! One damned finger and I cry like a baby. So, I..." The next words were a mere whisper.<br/>
"What, I didn't catch that?"<br/>
"I SAID your big loser of a brother can't get it up anymore."<br/>
"But, Dean."<br/>
"Can it, OK! I know you want to be out of here and that better yesterday. So here I am and delay it on top of it all!"<br/>
"What? No. That's not what..." Sam was horrified. What? Dean thought...? He sighed. "Look. We're in this together OK? It's just. You didn't seem... You didn't want... I just thought." And Sam didn't know how he could tell Dean that he was ashamed about what happened the last time. So he stayed silent.</p><p>Dean coiled around himself and as far away from Sam as he could.<br/>
Sam couldn't let it go on like that. He had to say something.<br/>
"Dean?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"C'mon Dean. It's just… I was pretty mortified after I jerked off a few inches before my brother. OK? It has nothing to do with you being you. I mean you think I don't want to be with you in this situation? I mean, yeah, who would want to be in a situation like this? But, let me tell you dude, I'm glad it's you. So, now tell me. Are you hurt? It didn't look like you were bleeding. I thought I'd teared you up or something."</p><p>Dean swallowed and straightened his posture.<br/>
"No." He cleared his throat. "No. No tearing, I think. But it feels like it, let me tell you that."</p><p>They stood in silence for a while and thought about what they just said.</p><p>So, Sam didn't hate him because of the dirty talk while he watched him jerk off. Dean thought, if somebody had to be embarrassed, then he should be the one to feel like that. But maybe they both should feel like this? Then again, it was an exceptional situation, dammit. The line began to blur for a little while here. And at this close proximity? It could happen, it was understandable.<br/>
Hell, he was sure others would have been all over another after only a few minutes in this box. The stress and the fear for their life would get to the people.</p><p>Yeah, the brother thing was a little disconcerting, sure. But, they could forget about it so they could get out of here. He also had a feeling, he would need a little more, ah... persuasion now. And they had less than 5 hours to go. And if his asshole was any indication? Yeah, this likely 3 jerking sessions...would be anything but fun.</p><p>Dean smirked. "So?"<br/>
"So?"<br/>
"So, of all people, if you would have to jerk someone off, you would choose me? I don't know if I should feel flattered, dude."<br/>
Sam scoffed. He knew this was Dean's way to tell him it was all forgiven and forgotten. Sam accepted it gladly.</p><p>"So,"...Sam cleared his throat. "I thought about it."<br/>
"Yeah? About what?"<br/>
"I thought about how we got more percent out of you when I not only touched your prostate but also stimulated your body too. Maybe we don't need to bring you every time to a climax. An overproduction of pre-come could be enough. I think you are able to produce more pre-come than the average dude if the percentages are any indication?</p><p>"Hey!" Dean was sure there was an insult hidden in there. "I don't get wet like a girl, if you mean something like that. But...yeah, my dick, my hand, that's all I need for a good time if you know what I mean?" Dean smirked.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. Granted, Dean would take a normal bodily reaction as something insulting.<br/>
"No, Dean I know you are the manliest man around, OK?"<br/>
"I can hear your eye's rolling, Sammy..."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah." Sam snorted. "But hey, that's actually good, so, you know, we can work with that.<br/>
"OK, so how do we do this because let me say it, I think I broke my personal record already".<br/>
"I could, you know, caress your skin. Not only your nipples and such, I think after all this over stimulation you need time to relax and enjoy it more? "</p><p>After Dean's snort Sam continued.</p><p>"Don't be such an ass, Dean, you know how I meant it."<br/>
"Hey, my ass is adorable."<br/>
Sam contemplated Dean's ass and nodded secretly.</p><p>Dean loved to rile his brother up. Maybe it spoke volumes about his sense of humor how he could enjoy it as much as he did even in a situation like this? But, with their lives? Yeah, they needed every humor they could get, even if it was the good ol' brother annoying game he perfected even as Sam lay in his cradle...</p><p>Oh, this train of thought took a false route. Sammy in his cradle. He saw his Sammy in his mind's eye. How he took his first steps in his direction. How Dean had held his hand when they passed a street. And now? The same hands...<br/>
"Sam?" Dean whispered.</p><p>Sam could feel how Dean's mood changed. He could almost predict what Dean would say next and tried to nip Dean's fears in the bud.<br/>
"No, you don't take advantage of me or some crap so don’t even think it, Dean. OK?"<br/>
"How did you...?"<br/>
"Dude, I know you! All my life. I can almost read your mind, and now? Let me tell you, you just saw me as a little kid and thought what? You are a child molester?"<br/>
"What? No! I..I..No! Not like that" Dean contemplated what Sam said. OK, no, he hadn't thought about THAT. Child Molester...Sam wasn't a child. But, if Sam thought about it…"<br/>
"And no, I don't think you are one, Dean!"<br/>
"Dude, STOP it! That's creepy as fuck!"<br/>
"Yeah? Then stop to think shit like that. It doesn't matter that we're brother's. We're fighting for our lives here, nothing more. OK? So, cut it and try to go to a place in your mind that will help us to survive.”<br/>
"OK, Jeez, I love it if you talk like that. Makes me all tingly. "<br/>
"Shut up!"<br/>
"Make me, bitch."<br/>
"I can make you my bitch!"</p><p>Silence.<br/>
"Sorry. That was... " Sam looked mortified. Shit!<br/>
Dean was silent.<br/>
"Dean? Come on man, I didn't mean it like that. I..I-"<br/>
Sam saw how Dean's shoulders shook.<br/>
"Oh, you are such an ass!"<br/>
Dean's chuckles grew breathier. "I just thought about your puppy dog eyes and how you would try to get someone hard with your caveman act." Dean's chuckles rose. "C'mere! I'll make you my bitch!" Dean said in an over the top deep voice. "That would be the crappiest porn, EVER!"<br/>
Sam was grinning.<br/>
"Yeah, yeah. I still remember the porn name you gave me when I was fourteen... don't hold back now. Just, you know...you make fun of the guy who's the only one who could save your ass right now. Literally."</p><p>Dean chuckles grew to a full body laughter. "Oh my God, I forgot, how could I forget about that."<br/>
"Yeah, you promised to never say it, so…don’t and besides, it’s not like I'm the one that came so hard and lost his consciousness, dude! "</p><p>Sam was irritated. He knew his answer was more than childish, but he felt like he was fourteen again. Frustrated, and always horny. And his big brother who would never let a situation go pass to rub it in his face. But, that was a long time ago. He was in charge now.</p><p>Sam leaned forwards so his mouth was directly in Dean's right ear.<br/>
"Yeah? Know what, Dean?" Sam exhaled slowly in Dean's ear. "You know who's in charge now? I'll show you how someone will come out of his mind after I'm through with him, and let me tell you, it won't be me."</p><p>Dean shivered. He didn't know why the situation changed so quickly, but Sam crowding him against the wall and talking with a deep voice in his ear?<br/>
It was sexy as hell.</p><p>"You like that Dean? How you taught me to take control and now that I'm so much bigger than you, how I take it from you?" Sam placed his hands around Dean's waist and talked his thoughts out loud.<br/>
"How you are so much smaller than me? My hands can almost span your entire waist." Sam's hands stroked Dean's soft underbelly.<br/>
"You like how you can lean against me and let your guard down. Don't you, Dean? You like how your little brother can take care of you?"</p><p>"Sam!" Dean closed his eyes and leaned against Sam's broad chest. He could feel how his brother's hands stroked over his belly, along his pectorals, his shoulders and neck. It felt so possessive. Sam was always a possessive little bitch, Dean thought. But, about this? Sam twisted a nipple and Dean hissed.</p><p>"C'mon Dean. Enjoy it and let everything be for a moment. Let your Sammy take care of you." Sam knew how Dean felt about Sam's nickname. It relaxed Dean to know, that Sam accepted Dean as his leader. It was a form of affection for both of them and Sam had long realized, that denying Dean the usage of the pet name would only lead to angry moods and uncertainty. He tried to get Dean to a mind space where he could take his little brother's caress and this was the key to it.<br/>
"Let your Sammy take care of you."</p><p>Dean moaned. Oh God, where did this come from? Why did he find Sam's talking as arousing as it was? His cock struggled to get semi hard, but after all this overusing, he didn't know if it was possible to get hard again. Ever.</p><p>"Yeah, Dean. Like that. Can you feel my hands on your skin? How your body reacts with goosebumps, when I caress you like this? Yeah, I think I can get another one out of you in no time. Don't you think so too, Dean?"</p><p>Dean felt how Sam's lips ghosted over his carotid and he groaned. Oh, God this was hot. He could feel Sam all around him, how his left hand stroked his Adam's apple with a little pressure.</p><p>Now, Sam could hear and feel how Dean let out another moan.<br/>
"Yeah, that's right, Dean. Let me hear you. I love your deep voice, how you sound like now. Don't hold back, C'mon Dean, don't hold back." Sam murmured against Dean's throat. He could feel how the carotid artery fluttered under his lips as he licked against it. After a few licks, he bit softly against it and felt how Dean tensed. Sam sucked the soft flesh between his teeth and nibbled on it. His left hand pressed Dean's throat against his chest and his other roamed around both of his nipples in rotation.</p><p>Dean thought he could come like this. Oh God, he couldn't think clearly. Sam was all around him and it felt amazing. After another bite, he felt how his cock was now semi hard and blurted a glob of pre-come. "Oh yeah, Sam. Sammy."</p><p>Sam licked his way to Dean's collarbone. Hmm, he loved his brother's scent. It was his earliest childhood memory. Dean's scent meant home, and safety for him. This woody, leathery and salty scent of his only got stronger as Dean got older. It's like their life in the Impala, on the road, ingrained in his skin. Dean smelled like the long road and freedom.</p><p>Sam rubbed his crotch against his brother's back. He was spent after the orgasms he had, but it felt good to be this close to Dean. All around him, from head to toe he touched Dean's body with as much of his as possible.</p><p>"Sam" Dean slurred. His skin prickled but he could feel how his cock stayed stubbornly in his half aroused state. "Sam...I don't think".</p><p>"Shh, Dean. Just enjoy. Don't think about anything. Just concentrate on my touch. Can you feel my hand on your throat, Dean? Do you feel how I hold you as strong and safe like you did hold me all my life? Can you feel how much I want to take care of you? How I want to give you everything back you gave me all my life? Just enjoy it, Dean. And let me. Please."</p><p>"Mhmmm" Dean felt how after Sammy's 'please' another glob of pre-come made its course towards the funnel. "Yeah Sam, I can feel you. Please, more."</p><p>So, Sam got to town on Dean's throat. His brother would look like a nest of vampires had a field day on his skin, but he didn't care. He could feel how aroused Dean was, how he leaned his full weight against his chest and how he took long deep breaths. This was the state he needed Dean in. He needed him absolutely delirious from need so they would make it. Dean could only take so much stimulation on his prostate. They should save this for the end if they couldn't make it without it.</p><p>Dean didn't know up from down. It felt amazing. Sam was breathing hard and he could feel how his chest rose and sank with every breath he took. Dean's left hand took hold of Sam's thigh, but let it stray as he felt how Sam rubbed his crotch against his back. Tenderly Dean caressed Sam's ass cheek and laid his palm against it.<br/>
"Yeah, Dean. Touch me." Sam murmured between kisses along Dean's collarbone.</p><p>Dean could feel how Sam's cock took interest and he thought maybe he should help him out a little. Maybe it was only fair if he would lend a hand? So, hesitantly Dean stroked Sam's thigh and after every circle he got nearer and nearer to Sam's dick.<br/>
"Hmh, yeah, Dean."</p><p>After hearing his name, Dean spread his fingers and could feel Sam's cock with his fingertip. His hand jerked back, but tried it again.</p><p>Sam stilled and waited what Dean would do. It felt amazing that Dean was willing to touch him back. Both his hands were now rubbing at Dean’s nipples and he circled the whole pectoral muscles with them.</p><p>Dean was totally relaxed. He couldn't remember if he ever felt like this? He felt so cared for. Oh, God Sam knew how to touch him right. It was so sensual. After some hesitation Dean took Sam's cock in his hand and stilled. He waited what Sam would do, but Sam didn't move. It was…, hell, he knew how to get himself off, but the angle was more than awkward.</p><p>Dean closed his fingers around Sam's dick and stroked with soft movements up and down. The skin felt silky and wet. Sam had to have a lot of pre-come just like him.</p><p>Sam groaned and started little thrusting movements in Dean's hand.<br/>
"Yeah, Dean. Like this." Dean's jaw line was so strong, he had to taste it, so Sam nosed along until he bit Dean's chin.<br/>
Dean hissed. He stroked lazily Sam's cock, a feeling he thought he could get used to and turned his head a little more so Sam could get more access to his face.<br/>
Sam felt how Dean turned his head a little, saw his opportunity and nibbled at Dean's underlip.</p><p>Dean opened his eyes and looked directly at his brother's. They both could feel it, this was another step. Dean closed his eyes, parted his lips a little and waited.<br/>
Sam took the step.</p><p>Sam's lips felt soft against his, and Dean moaned. He felt… cherished. Yes, that was what it felt like. Like he was the most important person in Sam's life. Dean shuddered. Oh God, he wanted this. He wanted Sam.</p><p>"Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dean's eyes were shut tight.<br/>
"Dean? C'mon, what is it? If you don't...." Sam moved so he could tangle himself out of his brother but Dean tensed and shook his head.<br/>
"No.." Dean whispered and cleared his throat. "No, Sam. I...I like it. It's just."</p><p>"I know. We don't have to talk about it right now, OK? Just, let us have this, OK?"<br/>
Dean nodded. Yes, he would relish this moment and would make the best out of it. So when they survived, he could think back how..., yeah, OK… loved, how loved he felt at this moment. Dean shivered.</p><p>"Shh, Dean. No, don't. It's not sick or whatever you may think now. Please don't lock it all down again." Sam cradled Dean's head in his hand and pressed his cheek against Dean's.<br/>
Dean hadn't felt like that ever. He wanted to escape and to turn away from Sam just so to don’t let all this feelings in. It was bad enough that his emotions did go haywire on him, but to add insult to injury, Sam had to see it.</p><p>"Dean, I..I feel the same. OK? It's not bad if we both want it. Please, don't block me out. Just we both, OK. Just..we both, but with so much more than we got before, together?"</p><p>Dean didn't know what Sam meant by that. Did he suggest they would both do this with each other even back in their life? No, that couldn’t be it. Just, ..for now then. He could do this. His damn emotions had got a hold of him. But he had to pull himself together and not go all whiny about a little touching. But, he could enjoy it as long as it lasted.</p><p>Dean didn't trust his voice right now, but he could nod. So he nodded.<br/>
Sam beamed at him and descended his lips slowly over his. He never felt like this while being kissed before. This was with so much tenderness and feeling. Dean swore he would enjoy himself and file every little touch away so he could think back how it had felt while it lasted. He didn't want to ever forget how loved Sam could make him feel.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, just go with it”. Sam nudged against him as Dean’s fingers tightened around Sam's cock in his hand and he gave it a little squeeze. His tongue found Sam’s and his body lit up as if their little chick flick moment never happened.</p><p>“Yeah, that's it. Let it go". Sam kissed along Dean's neck until he licked his way down where his scent was the strongest. He could get lost in the feel of Dean in his hands. “I bet you are wet for me right now. Your cock would feel so good in my hand, silky soft and wet. I would take my time with it, so I would get to hear all those noises you would make for me. Let me hear you, Dean. Tell me what you like.”</p><p>Dean felt as if his dick had a direct line to Sam’s words. He could feel how he blurted one drop of precome after the other. It was all so new, so overwhelmingly sensual. What would he give to touch his own dick. He wanted to come already, but he needed more.</p><p>“Sam, please...I need more." He didn't know what more there would be without his cock involved, but with Sam's hands on his nipples and his  mouth on his collarbone were driving him crazy. “Just a little, ah, yeah. Like that. Give it to me, Sammy. It feels good."</p><p>Sam twisted both nipples harder and rubbed with his thumps the little perks even stiffer than before. He loved how responsive Dean was. He could feel how his heartbeat had a frantic rhythm and little shivers run down his spine. He presses his chest firmly against Dean's back and saw how goose bumps broke out next to his nipples.</p><p>Dean had his left arm now pressed against the glass wall at Sam’s side. He needed the support. Sam was all over him. He didn’t know how long this was going on already, but his knees felt too weak to support him any longer.</p><p>Sam's body was as much in Dean's space as he could. He had Dean on edge as long as he could, but now he could feel how desperate Dean was at the end. His cock and balls must be aching by now, so he put more and more pressure on the rubbed raw nipples and sucked on Dean's neck while he licked over his pulse point. His hot breath bounced back in his face and he didn’t even register that Dean long had forgotten about stroking his cock and was bracing himself instead. This was for Dean, he would get Dean to his climax now. "Dean? Do you feel how you are turning me on? You are so hot right now, I wish we would be in a bed so I could take my time and explore every inch of your skin. Do you like it, if I bite you here? Sam bit tenderly where shoulder meet neck and licked little cat licks along his skin. "Oh, yes. That. Do that again, Sammy. I’m on edge. I need it, please." Sam suckled bruise after bruise in the warm skin in front of him and pinched the perky nipples as hard as Dean could stand it.</p><p>“Oh, oh Fuck, oh… ah, ah, AHHHhhh”: Dean’s hips tried to drill a hole in the glass wall, he felt overwhelmed from this orgasm and it wasn’t even at its peak. Dean spasmed forward so hard that Sam had to hold him back before his forehead would have meet the glass with a loud smack. Dean's  body was a live wire. A scream broke free and he convulsed as his body didn’t know up from down anymore. Sam rubbed Dean’s nipples and sucked hard right under his ear to help him along with what felt to him like Dean had the best time in the world. He felt it as Dean slumped in his arms, totally spent. He made sure the frantic heartbeat gradually slowed down and took a glance at the flat screen. Eighty five percent and 3 hours to go. Dean had earned a little rest, so Sam made sure he would be as comfortable as he could make it for him and waited.</p><p> </p><p>They had only 2 hours and about fifteen percent to go now. “Dean, C’mon. Not long now, we can manage it.”</p><p>Dean's throat was raw, he had a headache and his feet were killing him. He tried to say something, but it was only a croak. He cleared his throat  and tried again. “Sam, honestly? I feel like shit. But in a couple hours we are out of here. So, do what you gotta do. It's ok. I can take it. I will just hang on, OK?” He knew it would be painful as fuck for him but they had to survive this. Not long now, they would be free and could let this clusterfuck behind them. Dean tried to smile and looked into Sam's colorful eyes.</p><p>Sam frowned. He could only guess how Dean had to hurt by now. His neck was more purple than not and his nipples just looked painful. Sam didn’t like to think about it how he had to hurt him some more, but they had no other choice as to do whatever was needed to survive this. They were so close. But he would make sure, that Dean would get all the time he needed after they were out of here, so he could at least recuperate properly. Even if he was stubborn and whined every time about mother henning little brothers...</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok, Dean. I will try to get us there. Just...please tell me if it’s too much, OK? I don’t want to hurt you. So, please try to relax as much as possible.</p><p>Dean thought about his back and feet that were both on fire. Not to mention his ass. But he kept his mouth shut. And even if his ass would throw flames at the end, it would be worth it. As long as they would find a way out of this concrete dungeon. He stopped thinking about it. No sense wasting time on planning what they would do when they got out of this cage. They had to get their hands dirty first. And Sam literally.</p><p>“Yeah, Sam, go on.” His throat was dry like the desert and Sam’s must be the same. So he tangled out of Sam’s embrace and got into position as he braced his hand against the glass in front of him. He knew, this now? Would be pure hell. He wasn’t in the slightest aroused and he doubted he could feel any pleasure when all his erogenous zones were rubbed raw and were hurting like a bitch. He hoped his balls weren’t as dry as his mouth now.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly.<br/>
“Yeah, alright. C'mon, Sam. Time’s a wastin but I think I will need another prostate massage, times too short for other things now.</p><p>“OK, Dean. Hold on, I got you.” Sam spit in his right hand, but had only a meager little drop on it. He bit his tongue, waited and spit again. Damn, he was dried up. But it had to do. Dean’s hole was tighter than the first time they did that, but he suspected the channel was swollen shut and Dean’s hissed curses as his finger entered him confirmed his suspicion. Ok, they could do this. He zeroed in on the swollen nub and pressed against it.</p><p>“Ahnnhg, fuck! That feels like raw meat!” Dean gritted his teeth and hold on.<br/>
Sam nodded, he could feel the radiating heat and how much Dean had tensed up. So he tried to work his finger in as still as possible, placed it just right over the nub and made tiny come hither motions. His left hand searched again for Dean’s left nipple, but as he circled it Dean jerked away from him. Hard.</p><p>“Aw, man. Jeez, that hurt! Oh fuck, Sam”. Dean’s fist bounced listlessly against the wall, he felt bone tired and his back was killing him. Apparently more so since he had wrenched something while pulling away from the touch of his nipples of doom. He wouldn’t be surprised if they would fall off in the next future.</p><p>“Sorry. Just, …go on.”<br/>
But Sam had his own problems. His wrist was bent at an awkward angle to begin with so he could massage Dean’s prostate deep enough while standing up. But now, it felt like a hot poker had accidentally punctured it. “Ah, Dean? My…, oh fuck, I think I sprained my wrist. Or it could be just overexertion. Sorry, I will…” Sam tried to bend his wrist so he could get his finger where it should be right now, but his muscles spasmed and he felt it up to his shoulder. Useless. His right hand was useless.</p><p>“Uh, Dean?” Dean was busy to let not the feeling of helplessness get to him.<br/>
“Is it broken?”<br/>
“No, I don’t think so.”<br/>
“Do you think you could do it with your left hand?”<br/>
“The damn muscles are locked up on me. But yeah, I can do it with my left hand. Just try and spread your legs a little more for me.” Sam shuffled with his upper body against the right side of his glass wall, meanwhile Dean widened his stance and braced himself again. Sam’s left hand didn’t feel even better. After all the caressing of Dean’s body, what he could reach of it anyway, his left hand was still the weaker one. But it had to do. So he gathered as much saliva as he could in his mouth and spit it on Dean’s back. Transferred it on his left forefinger and up did it go.<br/>
It was much more awkward in this position, he had to orient himself, but found the swollen nub easily. But Dean’s hiss would’ve told him that anyway. “Ok, got it. There we go.”</p><p>After a while it was obvious that something had changed.<br/>
Dean looked with apprehension at his cock as it refused to do anything.<br/>
“Still Nothing?” came from his backside.<br/>
“No, just you rubbing me a second entrance, nothing is happening. What’s with your weak finger anyway? You don’t get any training for that wimp of a hand in?”</p><p>“My hand is perfectly fine, Dean! I want to see you doing the prodding and rubbing all the damn time. My hands are killing me, man.”<br/>
“Yeah? Tell that my ass. OK, but seriously. What twisted fuck came up with the idea of 24 hours anyway? I would understand if it were two, or, OK, maybe four hours on a good day. But a whole day? Who on earth could fuck as long?<br/>
Sam nodded in agreement.</p><p>“It isn’t so much fucking than masturbating. I think. But I know what you mean. Given we are probably dehydrated and you surely more than me right now, I'm not even sure if the one that came up with this, uh… lets say challenge… had had any sex in his life, ever.</p><p>“Yeah, if it’s even a him. It’s probably some bored to death housewife with a husband who can’t get it up anymore. Or better, with a vanilla guy who want’s it all the time, but she get’s her jollies only with some BDSM shit like that. I bet she watches us right now and even wonders why we take so long”.</p><p>Sam scoffed and thought about it.<br/>
“Yeah, you could be right. We didn’t get anything we could have taken as lube. And you can’t even jerk it and have to relay on your prostate only. I mean, I heard of something like a prostate milking before, but only vaguely. It must be someone who really wants us to suffer or someone who doesn’t have a clue how the male body works.”</p><p>“Tell me about it”. Dean was staring at the flat screen that hasn’t changed since they got now eighty six percent out of it. They had only fourteen percent to go and a little under an hour. One fucking hour. He snorted. Fucking.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Sam tried to not let his voice show how irritated he was, but failed.<br/>
“Nothing, just thought all they wanted to see, was probably some fucking peep show. And all they are getting is one impotent guy with raw nipples and another one with wimp hands.”</p><p>“My hands are not... oh fuck it. We haven’t time for that. Maybe you could try to take another piss and trick that thing?”</p><p>“Didn’t help the last time and I don’t think I have any drop of any fluids left in me. I hate to say it, Sammy, but I think that could be how they get one up on us. Not even 50 minutes left and we are standing and yapping instead to really go to town. We are just behind the finish line and even if I think we can squeeze maybe a few percent out of me? We would never get as much as we needed now.</p><p>“Dean, we have to. We have to at least try. Let us show them sick fucks how we fight till the end.” Dean had twisted so he could see Sam’s face more clearly and tried for a smile.</p><p>“Mh, Sammy. OK, what do you say. The last one has to do the laundry for a month?”<br/>
Sam knew it was Dean’s way to brighten this hopeless situation up. But if they would die here, it wasn’t for lack of trying to survive this. Damn, he loved his brother.<br/>
It wasn’t the first time he had that thought in his life, but it was a first that he meant it more than brotherly. Dean. The hero with the to big hearth. Stronger than life itself sometimes and always there for him. At this moment he knew, if they would survive this? He would tell Dean how much he appreciated how he always took care of him all through his life. Or better show him and maybe someday they could even talk about it. He knew nothing could build up more walls in Dean than a talk about feelings. He knew what they had to do now. They must erase the last toed line in the sand. What’s a little brotherfucking if you are soulmates, right?</p><p>“Um, Sam. I don’t want to interrupt something, but there is a pressing matter at hand I need your help with.”<br/>
“I think we should fuck!”<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Sam blustered. “I… I mean, you know my hands are um.. ok wimps. I got it. It’s not much time left, but I think if I could stimulate your prostate the last 45 minutes we’ve got left? It would be worth a shot. So to speak.”</p><p>He waited for Dean’s reaction and tried to prepare a few arguments for Dean’s obvious refusal to cooperate. The prude fucker. Maybe he shouldn’t say that to him if he wanted to…<br/>
“OK.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I said…” Dean had to steel himself and rolled his shoulders. He winced as they gave a particular loud pop in the otherwise quit room and spoke louder. “I said yes. We have to. And better we get it on already or we are standing corpses in the foreseeable future.”<br/>
Sam didn’t hesitate and just grabbed his dick to rub it, then squawked as his right wrist spasmed at the attention it suddenly got. Oh fuck.</p><p>Dean could guess what just had transpired behind him, so he licked about 4 times over his right palm to get it approximately as wet as a cactus and reached behind him. Sam’s “Ah, careful” as he grabbed and pulled at it, turned soon into much louder breathing. The angle was more than a strain on his hand and shoulder, but it was a little like jerking himself off. If...he had his dick on his backside that is. But it was possible and if the noises Sam made were any indication, it got the job done.</p><p>Dean was a little breathless but he could admit it was nice to get Sam to a point where he felt good. And it was him doing it. He was the one who brought Sam this feeling.<br/>
“You feel good little brother?”<br/>
Oh fuck. He hadn’t. The situation was rubbing off on him, who would get off on...<br/>
“Uhhhh!” A blurt of precome slicked suddenly the way and made Dean’s job a lot easier. His Sammy had a brother kink. Who would have thought it? Nobody, that’s who. But Dean could admit he liked it. He wanted to show Sam how good he could make him feel.</p><p>“You like that, Sammy?" Another groan.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah, Dean. I like it. Don’t stop, please.”<br/>
Dean put his weight on his calves and pressed his upper body behind him against Sam’s. He could feel the sweat that had gathered on Sam’s skin and he could smell his arousal. He took 3 fingers in his mouth and reached with his left hand behind himself. It would hurt like a mother, but he could take a little pain. He thrusted the first two fingers in his swollen hole and tried to stretch the muscle wide. If that's what he was jerking with his other hand had to go up there he would need a lot more than just 2 fingers. So he pressed at the next thrust all 3 fingers in and let out a little jelp. Okay. But he could take it. It shouldn’t be so hard anyway.<br/>
“Ah ...FUCK.”</p><p>Sam was blissed out. Dean was so near, he was so warm and his grip on his cock was just right. He heard Dean’s jelp and watched as Dean fingered himself open. God, they would really do this. How would it feel to fuck his brother? Dean. To fuck Dean. His...everything. Sam groaned. Oh god, he wanted Dean.</p><p>“Yeah, Dean. Make me ready for you. Wanna fuck you so bad, please.”</p><p>Hearing the breathy words got to Dean like nothing else. He could feel how he was leaking precome profusely and his stomach was curving in. He liked how Sam was at his mercy.<br/>
“Mh, Sam. You like what my hand can do to you? You wanna feel what else I can make you feel? You like how big brother takes good care of your cock? C’mon. Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>With that, Dean led his right hand with Sam's cock to his entrance. 3 fingers weren’t enough prep in this too short of a time, but it would have to do. Sam watched in awe as Dean guided his cock to his hole and tried to stick it in. That brought him back to his senses.</p><p>“Wait, wait, Dean. You are too dry.” He bit hard on his tongue and spit everything he could gather up in his palm. “Here, let me.” He smeared as much as he could on his leaking cock and thought with all the precome it would be possible to make it good for Dean to and then shoved Dean’s hand’s out of the way.</p><p>“Ok, Dean. Are you ready?”<br/>
“Yeah, Sammy.”<br/>
And Sam made a little thrust and popped after the next try right in.<br/>
“Ahhh, fuck, you are big. Gentle!”<br/>
“I’m sorry, Dean. I'm trying to.” He popped right out, spit directly on his cock and popped right in again. Dean hissed, but didn’t say anything so Sam made little thrusting motions to ease the way in. It was hard work, but after some time he bottomed out.</p><p>“I'm all in, Dean. God, Dean.”<br/>
“Uh. Full. Oh god. You are in me, Sam.”<br/>
They were overwhelmed by their feelings.<br/>
“Yeah, Dean, let me show you how right that feels for me. Hold on.”<br/>
Sam got his arms all around Dean and pressed himself as much as possible against Dean’s back. “Let me show you, how you make me feel for you.” He shoved his hips back and gave one deep thrust.</p><p>“Ugh, Sam!”<br/>
“Yeah, for all the times you took care of me. Let me take care of you for some time.”<br/>
Dean let himself feel. He heard Sam's breathing against his ear and felt how he nibbled on his sore neck. But it felt good. Even the rhythm they got going on felt overwhelmingly good. Sam’s hands were roaming over Dean’s body. Light caresses of areas that were too sore to handle anymore and squeezes and strokes against others.</p><p>Dean’s panting was getting louder each time Sam found another erogenous zone on his body. Even zones he didn’t know he had before. Like the top of his head or the small of his back. He let himself go and let Sam take over. It was a foreign feeling, but he trusted Sam with his life. It was only natural he would trust him with his body too. A warm feeling spread in him and he felt how his fingers tingled. Sam panted like a racehorse as he was more grinding than thrusting. Just little thrusting motions, but as deep as he could go and every thrust directly against Deans sweet spot.</p><p>„Sam! Uh, Sam. Gnnn… I think that’s it. I can feel it. I’m so close.”<br/>
He tried to fuck back, but couldn’t move his hips. It was frustrating and he needed to touch. He squeezed his left arm over Sam’s shoulders again and held on for dear life. Sam got over to more moving thrusts. He nailed Dean’s prostate everytime and he could feel how Dean got more and more desperate.</p><p>“Yeah, Dean. Show me how I make you feel. Let me hear you.”<br/>
“Ah..ah...ah. Fuck Sam. So close! Ugh. Please, make me come. I need it so much.”<br/>
Sam thrusted harder.<br/>
“Yeah, oh god Dean. So good. Can you feel me how I’m movin in you? How I carve myself room in you so I can fuck you good and proper? You are beautiful Dean, so beautiful and just for me. Only me Dean. From now on, OK, Dean? You are mine. My Dean.”<br/>
“Yeah, yeah Sammy. Only you. Fuck. I’m so close. But. I can’t …fuck I can’t Sammy. It’s not enough. I need my dick. Oh shit I can’t come without my cock, dammit!”</p><p>“Yes, you can, Dean!” Sam pounded against his prostate constantly, but he should be able to stimulate it from behind Dean’s balls too. So he reached with his left hand to the edge where Dean’s balls would be if they weren’t tethered outside of the glass wall and prodded against it were he thought it should be.<br/>
Dean let out a deep groan and spasmed in Sam’s arm. His words were slurred like he was drunk. Drunk on Sam, he liked that.</p><p>“Feel me, Dean.” His tongue traced his bite marks on Dean’s neck while his hands were busy in rubbing his prostate and his right nipple. He pounded Dean so hard, he feared Dean would have bruises on his hipbones as they were tightly pressed against the glass.</p><p>Dean was squirming in Sam’s arm. It was all too much. Too much. Oh god, he could feel Sam all over him and in him. Oh god, there was that telltale pull in his stomach.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Oh fuck, Sammy. I think I …oh fuck ah… ah… ah… fuck. Agnnnnnnhhhh!” and he spurted what felt like all he got inclusive his brain out of his dick. Sam hadn’t ever seen anything as arousing than Dean when he was coming. Sam felt his own orgasm approaching fast and held on for dear life.</p><p>“Oh god, Dean! Dean, ghnnnnn gnh gnh.” He thrusted as far up as he could and stilled. Hands down, best orgasm ever was his last coherent thought and slumped against Dean’s back.</p><p>Inside you could see two absolute exhausted man tightly wrapped up and slumped in each other.<br/>
Outside you could see...nothing. The darkly lit room got gradually darker until only the box in the middle was like a beacon.</p><p>“Uhhh.” Was the first word Dean got out as he woke up. He felt like he got hit by a truck that had then reversed and had rolled over him again. “Ughhh, Sam?”<br/>
Sam stirred.<br/>
“C’mon, Sam. Up and at ‘em. And …uh, could you maybe take your cock out of me? I'm not up for another round for at least a year, man.”<br/>
Sam held his head up, wiped his saliva trail from his chin and squinted at Dean.</p><p>“Wow, Sammy. You, my little brother look truly good fucked right now.” He smiled.<br/>
Sam was blinded. But not from the lights. He knew that smile. It was a smile from a much younger Dean. A burden free smile that the sun competed. Uh, he should really never let Dean hear his thoughts.</p><p>Sam smiled back. “Well, takes one to know one.”<br/>
“Yeah, well.”</p><p>They looked each other in the eyes. They both knew they had to face it, but what if it hadn’t been enough? They didn’t want to break out of their little cocoon, their false safety they had. If they didn’t make the hundred...<br/>
Sam sighed. “Yeah, I know.”<br/>
Dean nodded. “OK, let’s look what’s up there.<br/>
They both looked at the wall. The blank wall.</p><p>“SON OF A BITCH! I knew it! You sick fuck’s hasn't even given us one chance, didn’t you?! Come here and show me your face you fucking…”</p><p>“Sam and Dean Winchester.”</p><p>They both startled as the previously dark room light up with the flat screen coming to life. The puppet was on it and they both waited what would be the outcome of all of this.</p><p>“As you can see, you are alive. That mean’s the oxygen tank didn’t get exchanged with the toxic gas tank.”<br/>
They stared at each other and up to the air vents.</p><p>“It was never a question if you two would give your life for each other. But would you both face the truth and look closer at what you got in your life also? You both were blind but now you can see how together, you can conquer anything. How your feelings are an asset and not a burden to bear. Together you will be unstoppable and you will need this knowledge in the future. Congratulations gentleman.”</p><p>They both blinked a few times as the lights in the room got on and startled them as there was a loud click on the metal bands. The glass cage clicked next and after some squirming, they got out into the room.</p><p>“Well, we really made it.” Sam looked at his brother.<br/>
After a few seconds of thinking, he hold his hand out and smiled. Dean looked at Sam’s hand, then startled as a door opened and flooded the room with daylight in front of them. They could see trees and even a few birds were chirping.</p><p>Dean took Sam's hand in his and they both walked as fast as they could out of there. “Yeah, we made it. My Sammy.”</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it?<br/>I've been reading wincest fanfics since 2013 and 2016 I wrote the first half of this story and saved it on my hard drive. Now, 2020 I found it again and wrote the rest. I just wanted this story out there, it has all my kinks like first time and "someone made them do it" in it. I hope you like it too. It's likely it will be my first and only fanfic I will write. So, have fun with it. And if you want to give kudos, or a few words as feedback? I would gladly appreciate it.<br/>edit 2021: Apparently I write after all. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>